ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lexaeus 94
Hey dude! I'll set up the code a little later all right. :) ~Roxas User Message Box New Icons? That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just waiting for an answer now. 19:20, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I found out that you simply Upload the image of choice to File:Favicon.ico. 19:47, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Always Happy to help my friend!!!! :D You just tell me if there's anything else I can do for you. ^^ 03:43, mag 21, 2011 (UTC) Carina... Non è male. Purtroppo non sono un esperto di Ratchet&Clank (la mia conoscenza non è 0, è negativa), quindi non saprei come aiutarti. Ad ogni modo, vedo che ti sei dato molto da fare, perchè è elaborata per una wiki giovane. Ad ogni modo vedo che Roxas della KHWiki americana ti ha già risolto il problema, e lo devo anche ringraziare perchè lo ha risolto anche a me :) --Pmbarbieri 18:52, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Se non svuoti i file temporanei non compare, almeno credo. Chat Thing Sorry dude, I have no idea how that thing works. I'm not even aware it was done. 00:48, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I don't even know what you're talking about. I've been away from that wiki for a while now. It just got to a point there where I just said alright dudes, peace, I wash my hands of this madness. You all want to act like trolls, I don't have to deal with it. So I left for a while and have been thinking about going back when summer hits. You're gunna have to give me a bit more specifics on what you're talking about. And thank you :D 18:40, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhmmmm you know what I could do? I could actualy direct you to a friend of mine who would probably be able to tell you want you want to know, because to be honest I have no idea what you're talking about. >.> Sorry. It's been a while. >.> 21:14, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to ask him to talk to me on another site about an issue. I will bring this up to him and if he agrees I will link his page to you and you can talk to him. Is that ok? 21:20, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Since he is a member of the KHwikia he is already automaticly signed here as well. ;) 21:34, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) It's all set. Just go http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:UnknownChaser here 22:03, giu 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi there Lexaeus 94, Roxas sent me to you, it was about the chat thing, so let me give what the deal with it. Wikia install it to make it more simple for user and wikia staff to talk about problem, issuse and also a way for user to talk with one another . If you have another question, ask me on my Kingdom Hearts wiki talk page. http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/6020/sproof.png The ★[[w:c:kingdomhearts:User talk:UnknownChaser|'Forgotten']] ★[[w:c:kingdomhearts:Special:Contributions/UnknownChaser|'Chaser']] http://img845.imageshack.us/img845/6047/twobecomeone.png :Sorry I dont know how to install chat, it was install be the Wikia satff people, not the KWwikia Staff, if you wanna know more, you should ask them. 14:09, June 7, 2011 (EST) ::Well as UC said Lexy, if you want it installed you should go to wikia central and ask about it. I'm sure they will be able to give you the answers you are looking for. I just want you to remember that I have no clue how any of that type of stuff works. The area of coding I specialize in is wiki coding itself like boxes, images and that sorta stuff. nothing like what you've been asking lately unfortunately. I wish I could be of more help to you with recent things. >.> And please note I am a quite talented image editor so if you want to put me on any projects to make anything for either this wiki or the KH one please say so. As of June 20th I will be back in full steam for the wikis. I have been broken from the other wikis for some time now for many reasons. I just like helping you guys out. It makes me feel quite usful. Also you guys are quite kind and friendly which I also value. 18:45, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely no problem at all dude!!! Anytime :D 21:45, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Affiliazione Ciao. Sono il fondatore di PaperPedia. Volevo proporti un'affiliazione tra le nostre due wiki. Cosa ne dici? Fammi sapere. Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:38, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) :L'immagine per PaperPedia la trovi seguendo QUESTO LINK. Provvederò ora ad inserire il tuo banner. Buona serata. --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:03, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Game footer Ciao, ho visto che hai inserito il footer dei manga/fumetti in home page. Volevo proporti un altro footer che è specifico per tutte le wiki italiane sui giochi e videogiochi. Puoi trovare il template qui e la sua documentazione qui. Sperando di farti cosa gradita, ti saluto! --Minerva Titani 11:38, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Avviso Chat La chat è ora disponibile su WikiaLabs. Per ulteriori info, leggi qui e qui.-- 20:13, giu 30, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Da me appare, svuota i file temporanei del browser.Ishramit 19:38, lug 7, 2011 (UTC). wei ciao bello!!!!!!!! Ma è da una vita che non ci sentiamo. Come stai, tutto bene? eih campione, quand'è che ritorni? Senza te non si fanno più le belle partite di un tempo. Lo sai che Evion è riuscito a prendere tutti i punti? P.S: ho dovuto usare un nuovo account perchè non mi ricordavo la password di qll vecchio XP certo che te li saluterò e comunque stanno tutti bene. i ragazzi. ti aspetteremo per una partita bello! sta venendo bene questo sito, ad esempio noto molti cambiamenti dalla mia ultima visita. Cos'è quello schema con cui mi ha risposto? posso usarlo anch'io? Ooohh................eh eh, mi gira la testa a vedere tutti quei codici, credo che userò il semplice sistema per risponderti. Eih................hai mezz'oretta libera? Per chattare con un vecchio amico! Comincio ad entrare in chat, ti aspetto! Really? e dov'è? :D ah si l'ho vista, però sull'altra chat ci sono anche gli altri :) Ciao! ﻿Ciao, non so se ti ricordi di me, ma qualche mese fa mi parlasti di questo sito. Devo dire che è strutturato molto bene anche se mancano molte pagine (degli altri giochi intendo). 19:24, lug 19, 2011 (UTC) Ma certo, nessun problema! ;) 19:33, lug 19, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma ti faccio notare una cosa: hai presente le lune di a Spasso Nel Tempo? Quelle non mi sembrano lune planetarie. E nella pagina dei pianeti hai detto che Obani Gemini è una luna planetaria (ed è giusto, però siccome quelle di A Spasso nel Tempo non sono lune planetarie, forse nemmeno quelle di Obani lo sono?). 10:30, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Giusto, hai ragione. Come al solito ne sai una più del diavolo in Ratchet & Clank! :D A proposito, ho provato il quiz: ho fatto 42 punti su 50! Domande molto ben studiate ed intelligenti! Complimenti! P.S. Scusa, ma da cosa deriva il tuo nome utente? 10:46, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok! 10:55, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Pagina pricipale Ciao! Ho sistemato i template e la pagina pricipale su richiesta di Axel 8, leggi il messaggio che gli ho lasciato, ci sono alcune note. Per il template quiz, devi modificare il parametro "width", puoi mettere un valore in "px", in "em" o in percentuale (tipo "100%"). Io di solito, a parte per template specifici, metto 100% (o non metti nulla), poi se uno vuole cambiare la larghezza racchiude il template in un "div" per esempio. Comunque te lo sistemo. Leviathan 89 19:18, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Traduzioni Ciao, com'è andata a finire poi la tua avventura in translatewiki ? Fammi sapere. p.s. vedo che sei sempre più bravo! La tua wiki sta crescendo! Ottimo lavoro. -- Minerva Titani 13:24, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Colloquio Re:Aiuto Non posso modificare la pagina principale... io vi consiglio di proteggere la pagina solo per gli utenti registrati (autoconfirmed), non vedo la ragione per proteggerla per tutti, cmq fate come volete. In ogni caso sbloccate fino a quando non ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto, ma non vi trovate con il codice? Non dovrebbe essere troppo complicato, ho messo dei commenti per indicare le varie sezioni. Leviathan_89 15:55, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Allora ho spostato come mi hai detto, guarda se va bene, solo che ho messo il quiz sopra i blog, per una questione "cromatica" se preferisci il contrario basta che gli inverti. Per la protezione allora ok, pensavo aveste protetto la pagina a quel livello per sbaglio, quindi adesso puoi riproteggerla. Un'altra cosa: in fondo alla pagina principale, se non sai cosa sia questo: allora toglilo perchè non funziona, (io lo avevo lasciato perchè non sapevo cosa fosse) oppure correggilo. Inoltre per i "footers" sui giochi e sui manga, se vuoi personalizzare i colori potresti importarli sulla wiki (clicca su "come funziona?"). Leviathan_89 08:49, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) Riunione